vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Ewell
) | Job= Actress | Played= Vicki Donovan | Status= Starring Season One :Guest Starring Season Three — Season Eight :Special Guest Star 500 Years of Solitude | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 5 ▪ 8}} Kayla Noelle Ewell-Novlan (born August 27, 1985) is an American actress who plays Vicki Donovan on TV series. She was a main character in the first seven episodes of season one. She returned in the season two finale and appears as a recurring character in the third season. She is best known for her work on the TV soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Recently, Kayla has had roles on the TV series' Entourage and The O.C.. Biography Ewell was born August 27, 1985 in Long Beach, California and raised in Seal Beach. She studied dance, singing, and acting at the Orange County Song & Dance Company in Westminster. Ewell was spotted by a talent agent while taking an acting class around 1999, and asked to go on an audition. She graduated from Los Alamitos High School in 2003. Ewell first appeared on the television series Freaks and Geeks in 2000, playing Maureen Sampson in the episode "Carded and Discarded", directed by Judd Apatow. She starred on the soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful from 2004–2005, and has guest-starred on the TV series The O.C., Boston Public, Veronica Mars, Close to Home and Entourage. She had a role in the film Just My Luck, starring Lindsay Lohan, and in Material Girls, starring Hilary and Haylie Duff, in 2006. She had a starring role in the film Senior Skip Day. Ewell co-starred in The CW television series The Vampire Diaries for the first seven episodes in 2009. Ewell described her character, Vicki Donovan, to Star magazine as "a really slutty high school student", and "a troublemaker". Vicki was the first human on the series turned into a vampire. Ewell was killed off the show when her character was staked in the heart by Stefan (Paul Wesley) in order to save Elena (Nina Dobrev) in the Halloween-themed episode "Haunted". Ewell hinted in November 2009 that she was still under contract for the role and might return to the show. Series creator Kevin Williamson stated in November 2009 that there were no plans to bring her back, but her character returned in the second season finale, and at the start of season 3. Ewell played a children's fashion designer in the Hallmark Channel TV movie Keeping Up With The Randalls, alongside Thad Luckinbill, Roma Downey, Marion Ross and McKenna Jones. She appeared as a waitress suspected of murder on the A&E television series, The Glades, in the episode "Beached". As of 2009, Ewell lives in Los Angeles, California. She stated to Sophisticate magazine in 2005 that she enjoys painting, rock climbing, and rappelling in her free time. She also includes dancing and whitewater rafting among her hobbies. She was on her high school's surfing team. Ewell was arrested for disorderly conduct on August 22, 2009 in Smarr, Georgia for loitering on a bridge during a photo shoot with Candice Accola, Sara Canning, Nina Dobrev and photographer Tyler Shields. The charges were later dismissed. Ewell previously dated her The Bold and the Beautiful co-star Kellan Lutz. She married her boyfriend Tanner Novlan, on September 12, 2015.Brides Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' (credit only) *''The Turning Point'' (credit only) ;Season Two *''As I Lay Dying'' (uncredited) ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' ;Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' ;Season Eight *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Trivia * Like Malese Jow, when she was asked to return for Season 2 they had to keep it a secret, so therefore if anyone asked her why she was back in the city, she responded by saying "I'm here to visit, Nina." * Kayla Ewell, Sara Canning and Ian Somerhalder (on-screen) are the only cast members among the main cast that haven't played a 2nd role. *Kayla is best friends with fellow cast member Candice King. They also host a podcast called Directionally Challenged. * Kayla is a Delena fan but switches back and forth.Zap to it * Special appeared in 500 Years of Solitude (100th episode of ), along with David Anders, Sara Canning, Matt Davis, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Bianca Lawson and Joseph Morgan. Gallery Kayla-2.jpg Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg|Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Nina Dobrev and Sara Canning Vicki-jeremy09.jpg Kayla-halloween.jpg Kayla-ewell-halloween.jpg Kayla-9.jpg Kayla-8.jpg Kayla-7.jpg Kayla-ewell-3.jpg Kayla-vivki-2.jpg Kayla-vicki-10.jpg Kayla-vicki-7.jpg Kayla-vicki-6.jpg Kayla-vicki-5.jpg Kayla-vicki-1.jpg Kayla-ewell-4.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Kayla-vampire-diaires.jpg Kayla-ewell-pretty.jpg Kayla-ewell-1a.jpg Kayla-00222222.jpg Kayla-9992w2.jpg Kayla-00111w2.jpg Kellan and kayla-0998.jpg|With Kellan Lutz Kellan and kayla-twilight and vampire diaires-00.jpg|With Kellan Lutz Kayla-ewell-099.jpg Kayla-00222.jpg ImagesCALDBBZKkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCAAPV66Fkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA9J34ZUkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA8NO1GTkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA7PN5VBKayla-992.jpg Kayla-ewell-115268244.jpg Kayla-Ewell getty-115273764.jpg Kayla Ewell.jpg|Kayla Ewell KaylaEwell1.jpg KaylaEwell2.jpg KaylaEwell3.jpg KaylaEwell4.jpg vampdiariesmug3s.jpg 041510_kayla_ewll_04.jpg GYI0059887566_xxlarge.jpg image558.jpg kayla_ewell_0c3yo.jpg Kayla_Ewell2.jpg Kayla+Ewell+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Arrivals+K8-mgj_qjSPl.jpg Kayla+Ewell+Updos+Messy+Updo+2j4j1jZgmOBl.jpg Kayla-Ewell.jpg kayla-ewell644654.jpg kayla-ewell-fired-los-angeles-premiere-1nKnDT.jpg kayla-ewell-octmaxim3.jpg kayla-ewell-octmaxim6.jpg kayla-ewell-profile.png kayla-ewell-twilight-los-angeles-premiere-Swe8Zh.jpg Kayla-pg4.jpg kayla-vicki-94.jpg KEredcouch003.jpg VampPnina-dobrev-candice-accola-kayla-ewell-4.jpg 0e8537861ed7c0c55607343ef2362381-d46gl21.jpg TDVk1.jpg TDVk2.jpg TDVk3.jpg TDVk3.jpg TDVk4.jpg TDVk6.jpg TDVk7.jpg TDVk8.jpg TDVk9.jpg TDVk10.jpg TDVk11.jpeg TDVk12.jpg TDVk13.jpg TDVk14.jpg TDVk15.jpg k1.jpg Kayla Ewell2.jpg k3.jpg k4.jpg tumblr_m0t7e75Cj01r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8cvwURF1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8k6Mpjn1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8lwWDZh1r2vo64o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8obdTLr1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1lc3nm4581r8ru5lo4_250.jpg tumblr_m1y2mcVWeE1qzkdxuo1_250.png tumblr_m1y2mcVWeE1qzkdxuo2_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo2_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo3_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo4_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo6_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo7_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo8_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo9_250.png tumblr_m1zec1gpvo1rsh5cko3_250.png tumblr_m1zofbiq0L1qzkdxuo7_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo1_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo2_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo3_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo4_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo6_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo7_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo8_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo9_250.png tumblr_m2i938t8Kw1qet8fdo1_250.jpg tumblr_m2i938t8Kw1qet8fdo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2mxxjLDR11ru06avo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2qunbRgUj1qk641mo1_500.png tumblr_m2u4a5dK4p1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo4_250.jpg tumblr_m2vtkopNDk1qk641mo4_250.png tumblr_m2xgk59q601qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m2zbcjWW1U1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m3aprlT8md1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3d9e5dQuu1qk641mo1_250.png tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3e9wmFtgY1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3g311rOPJ1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3h0q1Evbl1rs15hto1_250.png tumblr_m3h0q1Evbl1rs15hto2_250.png tumblr_m3hh3176jQ1r3akzao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kjk5oqrA1qcpno5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo1_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo6_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo7_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo9_250.jpg tumblr_m25n59cCSP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m29szuj0QT1rtzz9ro1_500.png tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo1_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo3_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo4_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo5_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo6_250.jpg Tumblr m239c9Aqrf1r6japko1 250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko2_250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko3_250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko6_r1_250.png tumblr_m307hnVokW1qg4w1ko4_250.jpg tumblr_m1414fhYHJ1rp4jujo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3w19vVVf51qk7spvo2_250.jpg tumblr_lzaoqyXkqA1qh3l0wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3jr3hO4Wg1r0zdado1_500.png tumblr_m3sys9uR3x1qjcutgo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ucq1i3X41rvw86lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36sjmSlWg1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36whirne01r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41rnpqsgk1rw8778o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dxl16BPG1ql6ewao1_500.png tumblr_m487mg8LEn1r8t268o1_400.jpg tumblr_m0t8bzOg7x1r2vo64o1_500.jpg candice-accola.nina-dobrev-kayla-ewell.jpg nina-dobrev-y-kayla-ewell-scream-awards-sexy-254.jpg Candice-Accola-candice-accola-15072908-600-562.jpg kayla515.jpg kayla547.png kayla753.jpg kayla4236.jpg kayla5646.jpg kayla7652.jpg kayla7836.jpg kayla41795.jpg References External links * IMDb * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Stars Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars